Change
by cuito
Summary: A little change wouldn't hurt anyone...(SasuSaku)
1. Change

"Sakura?"

_Here we go again. Why can't he just shut up?_

"What?"

She threw a glance over where he patiently stood against the tree. His body language was definitely not showing his inner turmoil.

"Well..."

He ran a hand through his disheveled raven hair, a habit he had when he was nervous. Of course she didn't know this, because if she did he would never hear the end of it.

He stared hard at her, his attention slowly drifting away to the little black dress she was wearing. Something that shouldn't even be called a dress, it was more of a revealing nighty of some sort.

He wanted nothing more than to go up to her and feel every inch of her skin under his hands, to make her scream out his name, make her writhe in pleasure underneath him.

"Sasuke, if you don't have anything else to say then I'm leaving."

She quickly turned around, the bottom of her dress slowly rising revealing a little more skin in the process, and started making her way towards the heart of the village.

Sasuke immediately plunged forward to grab her arm, which he hastily pulled causing her to tripped over her feet and land in his strong arms. Her face instantly turned a bright red when she felt his hand on her rear.

"What the hell is your probl—"

She was cut off by his warm lips that desperately swallowed whatever she was about to say. She whimpered when he lightly bit onto her bottom lip.

Slowly, Sasuke shifted making Sakura protest from the lack of his kisses and brought his mouth near her ear.

"Change," his breath was warm.

_Change?_

She looked up and gave him a questioning glare before realizing he was upset about something. She pouted, which resulted in a brutal kiss.

Sakura broke the onslaught of his forceful kisses to catch her breath.

"Change?" she voiced her thoughts.

He nodded, giving her a firm squeeze. Her reaction was fast and she quickly slapped his hand away.

"Change?"

"Yes, change. Now," he tore his gaze from her confused emerald eyes to her chest where she was no doubt showing more skin than she should. His hand playfully feeling her leg as she followed his gaze to her chest.

She now understood why he was upset.

"Why?" she asked innocently.

He snorted, "Why? Because I told you that's why."

"And if I don't want to?" she smiled when she felt his hands grip her hips.

"Wipe that smile off your face."

He nibbled on the skin that was just above the low cut v-neck. She arched into him, causing him to chuckle darkly.

"No," she simply stated, soon regretting her answer when she felt him leave a love bite on her skin.

He swiftly threw her over his shoulder; securing his hold on her he made sure the dress didn't hitch up any further revealing any passerby what belong to him. He smirked as he felt her mimic his earlier actions.

"I can't believe you're making such a big deal out of this..." she sighed.

"I can't believe you would wear THAT outside the house," he took the less crowded route back home earning a bit of questioning glances from the people on the street.

"Its things like this, your so-called dress, that get you pregnant."

She giggled, playfully slapping him on the rear.

"Sasuke, I have to go pick up the kids from school."

"They can wait."

- - - - -         

**A/N:** Here's my new little one shot story. I hope everyone enjoys reading it. I was in the mood to write something that involved SasuSaku. I'm not sure if I'll be updating any of my other stories. I have been extremely busy and I am so sorry that I'm going to have to make you guys wait. Truly I am.

**Disclaimer:** Unfortunately I don't own Naruto. ::sobs::


	2. Baby number 5

Dropped non-too softly onto the couch, Sakura whimpered when she felt the armrest hit the back of her head. Sasuke in the meantime was too busy stripping his clothes off to notice her discomfort when she landed. Not that he was ever rough with his wife, but he really wanted to be alone with her even if it was only five minutes.

The young couple had not been able to spend time alone together since they were dating; most of it was due because of Sasuke's busy schedule with missions and the constant need of supervision of their children.

Slowly rubbing her aching head, Sakura let her heavy-lidded gaze land on her very attractive, yet desperate husband trying to angrily rip his pants off. The site was too cute for her to keep quiet.

"Eh, antsy aren't we Uchiha?"

He glared at her and instead of verbally insulting her back he decided to take action. Sasuke promptly straddled her hips and strapped her wrists in a deadly grip above her head earning a surprised squeak from below. He noticed her breathing quickened, her chest rising and falling a faster rate.

"If I didn't know any better I'd say you were waiting for me to make the first move when the brats were at school…"

She returned his glare, a silent challenge easily fired back at him. She wiggled around to break free from his hold, but to no avail. He chuckled slightly against her heated skin.

"The brats happen to be ours if you must be reminded and oh—"

A tear reached Sakura's ear before slowly realizing the black little dress she bought not that long ago was quickly becoming rags.

The delicious little kisses he left on her skin made her forgive Sasuke for tearing up her favorite dress just so in the end he could get lucky, not that she wasn't happy or anything since she was also entitled to part of that pleasure.

"Oh, Sasuke—"

She arched into him, warm skin instantly becoming slick with friction. Fragile hands desperately trying to hold onto something, anything, his well-muscled arms, his raven hair, his sculpted shoulders. Soft whispers cooled heated skin, leaving behind shivers and whimpers.

She unconsciously tugged on his hair when she predicted his next move. Teeth marks left behind on pale skin, scratches left on broad shoulders.

He kissed her hard when he knew she was about to cry out in ecstasy and held her close when she went limp from their physical activity.

She gently stroked his head, moving thick strands of hair out of his face. He grunted at her affection to continue, he always enjoyed when she played with his hair or touched him softly.

"Sasuke…" she kissed him tenderly on his temple, "…we should get dressed."

Before he could response, the living room door flew open. Both startled they quickly grabbed anything that was near and tried to cover up.

"EWW!!!"

Small hands covered their innocent eyes. One began to sob out of fright from seeing her parents almost naked yet again on her favorite couch, in her favorite room. The oldest out of the four wrapped his small eight-year-old arms around her and carried her upstairs. When the two other brothers did not follow he barked at them from the top floor and ordered them to do something else than stare.

The second oldest dashed out of the room to train outside in the yard, hoping he would get his appetite later when their mother would cook. But unfortunately for Sasuke and Sakura the third oldest was staring with such intensity and curiosity at them.

"Sweetie, could you leave for a little bit? Mommy and Daddy have to get dressed."

He cocked his head to the side, green eyes staring at the ripped clothes scattered around the room.

"Mommy?"

"Yes, sweetie?"

"Does this mean I get another baby brother or baby sister?"

- - - - -

**A/N:** Well...at least now we know what happened when Sasuke took Sakura back home.


End file.
